isandriafandomcom-20200213-history
Virus (DMMD)
Virus is one of the supporting characters in DRAMAtical Murder. His Allmate is a snake named Hersha. Virus is voiced by Junji Majima. Appearance Virus stands tall and lean in comparison to many. His shoulders aren't as broad as they could be, but it simply helps to give off the air of harmlessness he's built around himself. In a body type, he's slim and slender, taking on a slight swimmer's build in the way that he's incredibly lean even when his legs are very long. His hair is pale blonde and soft to the touch, spiked up at the back with his bangs on the right. Since his hair is so easy to manipulate, it doesn't take much more than a few handstrokes to finish styling in the mornings. His eyes are bright blue, very close to his natural eye color and are artificial, he wears a pair of black glasses with green arms. Virus wears a pair of earrings that are thick, very much like gauges and look to be about the size of double zeros. The habitual pair that he wears are a black with a green catchball, very similar to the ones Trip also wears. His tie is checkered to compliment Trips' clothes, and he wears a fitted black suit and white shoes with a Morphine pin on his suit. Personality Virus is a quiet one that speaks when he has something he'd like to say. This doesn't mean that he's selective with who he speaks to, not at all, but he's definitely someone who can easily come off as being condescending over even hateful. He leaves many things to be desired in his unique ability to keep himself mysterious in his own ways. Virus, out of his own interests, keeps Aoba safe from harm and has a bit of a penchant for taking interest in things that are different. His interests often keep him and Trip very close to the person, the two of them sharing many of the same mindsets when it comes to what they're looking into. Virus isn't an overly violent man but he is clever and can easily outsmart his opponent in various ways. Other than that, he'll protect himself if himself or Trip is attacked, thought he does believe Trip can easily take care of himself. He is very close to Trip and even though they claim to not be twins, he doesn't mind the other being around him and following him everywhere. When it comes to talking about himself, Virus usually tries to steer the conversation away to something else as politely as he can manage. He doesn't snap and if he does, it usually takes a lot of poking and prodding from someone to send him over the edge in some fashion. Although, he doesn't hold onto his anger for long and simply finds other ways to punish the person. History Canon History. Virus, together with Trip, has already known about Aoba Seragaki for some time in the past. Virus and Trip were friends with Aoba back when he was still a teen doing Rhyme, specifically after Koujaku left the island. Astounded at Aoba's strength in Rhyme, he and Trip investigated on him and came to a conclusion that both Aoba and Sei had the same potential. Deciding to hide Aoba for themselves they both made him forget about the past. Virus and Trip remained with Aoba as friends. Virus and Trip would sometimes bump into Aoba in the Old Resident District and show their interest in him. They would later on appear to help Aoba and Koujaku escape from the police from Dry Juice's hideout. Virus is the one who called Aoba informing him about Akushima's plan to imprison him (Aoba). Virus later reveals that they were a part of Morphine and are working on behalf of Toue. Aoba on the verge of defeat is saved by Koujaku, Noiz, Mink and Clear. Afterwards, Virus and Trip disappear mysteriously. Ending Virus' ending is connected to Ren's ending. His ending is unlocked after completing the main four (Noiz, Koujaku, Mink and Clear). Bad Ending While wandering through what seemed to be a Research Lab inside Oval Tower, Aoba entered a room where he suddenly heard a voice. Same voices from his dream once. Until some figures showed up in front of him. Members of Morphine together with Virus and Trip with the logo of the group. Unable to escape, Virus enlightens Aoba by telling him of his history. Afterwards, Virus orders Morphine to beat up Aoba but just enough to keep him alive. Aoba resists and tries using his power, Scrap, on them but ultimately fails as Virus and Trip have already prepared for him. No longer able to fight back, Aoba lies unconscious and wonders if it was the end for him. After a while, Aoba wakes up in an unfamiliar room on a bed with Trip caressing him gently. Virus explains how they intend to keep Aoba for themselves since they love him so much. Much to Aoba's anger he is suddenly knocked unconscious. Six months had passed, Aoba is still under Virus and Trip. They finally manage to break Aoba, leaving him in a submissive state. Virus expresses his joy when Aoba is submitting to their touch and doesn't resist. He along with Trip use Aoba's body to sate their lust. Aoba unable to fight back gives in to their actions, wondering if they will ever let him free. Aoba cries at the thought. Gallery Buウイルス_過去_normal (1).png Virus.(DMMd).full.1701438.jpg Virus.(DMMd).full.1121117.jpg DRAMAtical.Murder.full.1399742.jpg Virus.(DMMd).full.1163994.jpg DRAMAtical.Murder.full.1072313.jpg Virus.(DMMd).full.840661.jpg Virus.(DMMd).full.1042831.jpg Virus.(DMMd).full.1524798.jpg Virus.(DMMd).full.1114386.jpg